A race condition occurs when commands to read and write data are received at the same time. This can also happen, for example, when a thread is executing a packet of executable data from memory at the same time that a write thread is delivering the data to the memory. The result may be a computer crash, program shutdown, reading/writing errors, or other problems. In one solution, the executing thread may be suspended while waiting for the writing thread to provide the data. However, suspending a thread can cause performance problems for related processes. For example, dozens or hundreds of threads may be running for a process in which only one or a few threads access the data, but all of the threads may have to be suspended to wait for the data delivery every time a stream fault occurs.